


L’ultimo Halloween di Zhaek

by ImperialPair



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angels, Halloween, M/M, incubus
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 16:31:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14116386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImperialPair/pseuds/ImperialPair
Summary: Come poteva Zhaek non considerare gli umani inferiori agli incubus qual era? Alla fine non erano loro quelli che si lasciavo sedurre dal loro fascino? Erano esseri inutili, il cui unico scopo era cadere ai loro malefici piedi.Storia partecipante al contest "Magiche Feste” Indetto da Dollarbaby sul forum di EFP





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Autore: AtobeTezuka  
> Titolo: L’ultimo Halloween di Zhaek  
> Pacchetto: Halloween  
> Tipo di Coppia: Slash  
> Genere: Erotico, Sovrannaturale,  
> Rating: Rosso  
> Avvertimenti: Contenuti forti  
> NdA: Il font del titolo http://www.dafont.com/it/martyric.font?a=on&e=on&l[]=10&l[]=1&l[]=6&text=L%92ultimo+Halloween+di+Zhaek

Come poteva Zhaek non considerare gli umani inferiori agli incubus qual era? Alla fine non erano loro quelli che si lasciavo sedurre dal loro fascino? Erano esseri inutili, il cui unico scopo era cadere ai loro malefici piedi.  
Si lasciavano affascinare dal loro sensuale aspetto senza poter minimamente immaginare cos’avrebbe comportato alla loro anima. Quanto erano sciocchi gli uomini: mettevano in gioco la loro vita e nemmeno se ne accorgevano. Secondo il demone, alla fine quegli idioti volevano solo donarsi a quegli uomini così meravigliosi e ammalianti che li seducevano solo con uno sguardo.  
Come avrebbe potuto non definirli degli stolti? Erano talmente ignari di tutto da non accorgesi del male che facevano quei poteri. Per l’incubus sembrava davvero impossibile che non fossero in grado di scorgere l’oscurità che iniziava a domarli: non sentivano la sua malvagità inondare il loro animo? Per Zhaek quella era una risposta al quale non si sarebbe mai riuscito a rispondere.  
Non avrebbe mai capito quegli esseri tanto deboli, ma alla fine cosa importava? Erano solo il suo pasto dopotutto.  
Quell’animo che lentamente iniziava a scurirsi era quanto di più delizioso esistesse, infatti, i loro poteri li facevano sprofondare dei meandri più profondi della perdizione; li corrodevano e brandello dopo brandello gustavano tutta la malignità che li avrebbe dominati per l’eternità.  
In fondo era quella la natura degli incubus, banchettare con gli umani e assaporare fino in fondo ciò che erano stati. Non avrebbero mai potuto fare a meno di quella prelibatezza. Davano la caccia a coloro che sembravano più puri di tutti; alla fine più gli animi umani erano immacolati e tanto più le tenebre li rendevano squisiti. Doveva anche ammette che il senso di sazietà aumentava anche in base alla loro purezza; più candidi erano e tanto più si sentivano sfamati e donava loro la forza per sopravvivere fino alla caccia successiva, che poteva avvenire dopo mesi o addirittura anni.  
Per Zhaek non era solo la fame che lo spingeva fra le braccia umane, era anche per il suo smisurato ego: era così fiero dei suoi poteri che continuava a depredare gli uomini della loro innocenza. Non gli importava se si fosse ingozzato abbastanza, doveva dimostrare a se stesso, agli incubus e anche a quegli stolti, che avrebbe sedotto quante più donne e uomini possibili.  
Perché lo faceva? Perché continuava a dar la caccia a tutte quelle prede? La risposta era davvero semplicissima: voleva sentirsi potente! Era questo che lo spingeva cacciare con assiduità. La sete di essere il più malvagio e il più crudele incubus che avesse mai messo piede negli inferi, doveva diventare il loro sovrano e dominare su tutto.  
Era il migliore, il più forte, il più provocante e nessuno aveva sedotto tanti umani come lui. I suoi simili non sarebbero stati paragonabili a sé stesso, il suo potere sarebbe stato così immenso che tutti si sarebbero inginocchiati al suo cospetto, perché avrebbe regnato su tutto il Creato, una volta sedotto tutte le amine della Terra.  
Zhaek di certo non avrebbe immaginato che la sua arroganza sarebbe stata la sua rovina e gli fu dimostrato quel 31 ottobre, dove conobbe il significato della sconfitta.


	2. Caitolo uno

«Voi luridi demoni mi fate ribrezzo».  
Zhaek non era ancora riuscito a far provare ad Allen il suo primo ed unico orgasmo, quando avvertì un’enorme energia benigna bloccargli la mascella.  
“Dannazione!” imprecò l’incubus, “Un angelo!”  
Com’era possibile che non si fosse accorto della sua presenza? Eppure riusciva a riconoscerli a mille miglia di distanza, utilizzando le stesse tecniche con cui rintracciava le anime umane. Sicuramente c’erano due possibilità: o l’anelo aveva celato per bene la sua presenza, oppure era arrivato in quell’istante per proteggere l’universitario e impedirgli di rubare la sua anima.  
Di certo quella non era la prima volta che si scontrava con Angelo Custode, ma i suoi poteri maligni avevano sempre avuto la meglio su di loro: avrebbe sovrastato tutti! Ogni spirito celeste del Creato, si sarebbe dovuto inginocchiare al suo cospetto e venerarli come se fosse un vero Dio.  
“Vi dominerò tutti” pensò il demonio mentre cercava di raccogliere le sue forze per annientare quell’angioletto da strapazzo.  
Gli bastarono solo altri pochi istanti per capire che quello non fosse il custode di Allen.  
La sua energia non era paragonabile a quegli inetti che non sapevano difendere i loro protetti. Solo quando avvertì quella forza sovrumana scaraventarlo lontano dall’umano, si rese conto che si trattava di un Angelo seduttore: il nemico naturale degli incubus come lui.  
Come aveva fatto a non accorgersene? Non sapeva come spiegarselo ed era assolutamente certo che se non avesse fatto qualcosa, si sarebbe messa male per lui.  
Doveva mangiare Allen e scacciare l’angioletto, altrimenti addio cena.  
«Allen scappa finché sei tempo!» Uno dei poteri di quei suoi nemici, era senza dubbio la voce; quella degl’incubus era in grado di sedurre gli uomini, quella della loro nemesi aveva la capacità di liberarli dall’incanto che li avrebbe fatti cadere fra le braccia dei demoni quali lui, «Lui è un mostro!»  
Adesso che si era messo in mezzo, sicuramente Allen si sarebbe messo sulla retta via e questo Zhaek non poteva perdonarglielo.  
«Allen tu sei mio!». Non era di grado di accettare di perderlo, aveva un assoluto bisogno di quell’anima d’aggiungere alla collezione di quelle che aveva sedotto e divorato,, «Allen!!».  
Voleva riottenere il controllo sull’universitario, ma il ragazzo lo guardò con un’aria disgustata e sembrava che stesse scorgendo la sua vera natura.  
«Mi fai senso!». Nella voce di Allen era impresso tutto il risentimento che provava per lui, l’odio profondo per avergli sconvolto la mente, il rancore per avergli quasi fatto abbandonare le sue convinzioni di purezza, li avvertiva tutti con estrema veemenza, al punto che l’incubus ne venne devastato, «Sparisci!».  
Voleva rincorrerlo, quell’umano era la sua preda, un essere inferiore che doveva accrescere la sua forza, ma perché non riusciva a muovere nemmeno una parte del suo corpo? Sentiva come se fosse bloccato da qualcosa. Era stato quell’angelo maledetto, non c’era altra possibilità.  
«Cosa diamine hai fatto?!». Doveva riuscire a fermarlo prima che potesse fare sul serio qualcosa contro di lui. Conosceva fin troppo bene i poteri di quel bastardo e se voleva fare quello che stava immaginando, per lui era appena finita,, «Dannato Angelo!»  
«Cosa diamine ho fatto?! Quello che gli Incubus come te meritano» sentì la voce scottante del seduttore terribilmente vicino al suo orecchio, scottava così tanto che Zhaek si sentì andare a fuoco, «Ti ho sigillato Zhaek: voglio impedirti che tu rubi altri anime, cosa che forse avrei dovuto fare da molto tempo»  
«Liberami!»  
Il demone cercava in tutti i modi di non poggiare lo sguardo sull’ammaliante figura dell’angelo, ma nonostante si stesse sforzando terribilmente di non cedere, il fascino che emanava lo avvertiva con tutti i pori del corpo.  
«Liberami, bastardo!»  
Se gli incubus avevano il potere di incantare gli uomini, gli angeli seduttori avevano, non solo avevano la capacità di ammaliare i demoni come lui, ma riuscivano tramite i rapporti sessuali a benedire tutte le anime che in secoli erano riusciti a conquistare, oltre al fatto che erano in grado di purificare anche il loro corpo e per la loro malignità non c’era nulla da fare.  
«Ho bisogno di quell’anima!»  
«Se mi prometti di non dare più la caccia agli esseri umani, ti lascerò andare Zhaek»  
Stava scherzando o cosa? Pensava davvero che lui potesse rinunciare alla sua natura? Si sbagliava di grosso! Avrebbe preferito essere ucciso dai poteri benigni dell’angelo: mai e poi mai avrebbe smesso di essere un incubus, il migliore avrebbe sottolineato.  
«Mai! Io sono fiero di essere un incubus, anzi io un giorno dominerò tutto il Creato, e anche voi angeli dovresti inginocchiarvi di fronte al mio cospetto!»  
Non si sarebbe lasciato fermare da quell’angelo da strapazzo: gli avrebbe dimostrato di che pasta fosse fatto Zhaek!  
Doveva spezzare il sigillo che aveva posto, ma per quanto stesse sforzando di evocare tutto il suo potere malefico, il demone, non era in grado di raccogliere l’energie.  
“Cazzo!” imprecò fra sé e sé il, “Ha bloccato anche i miri poteri”  
«Liberami!»  
«Voi incubus dovete essere fermati» Il sussurro dell’angelo aveva una venatura terribilmente sensuale da sentire tutto sé stesso sul punto di sciogliersi, «Credo che vi abbiamo già dimostrato di essere il vostro punto di debole, vuoi provare con me?»  
Il demone sentiva di star perdendo il controllo di sé, quell’angelo suscitava su di lui un’attrazione tale da sentirsi completamente domare, ma stava quasi per cedere a quel richiamo ritrovandosi a resistere alla tentazione di osservare quella figura tanto ammaliante.  
“Non devo cedere”. Cercava un qualsiasi mondo per convincere la sua parte demoniaca, ma più lo faceva e tanto più la voglia lo domava al punto da non riuscire più a tenere chiusi i suoi occhi neri.  
Per l’incubus fu difficile non notare quanti lunghi e lisci fossero quei capelli biondi, aveva quasi la sensazione che stesse ammirando la cosa più soffice del mondo, anzi sembravano paragonabili ai più pregiati filamenti di seta  
“Quanto vorrei toccarli...”  
Cosa stava pensando? Sfiorare i capelli di un essere come quello? Cosa gli stava passando per la mente? In quell’istante Zhaek non riusciva a spiegarsi le origini di quell’insano desiderio; erano stati quasi dettati da un impulso masochista. Gli veniva la nausea al solo pensiero di star cedendo in quel modo a dir poco assurdo.  
Lui non avrebbe mai perso contro un angelo seduttore, anzi era pronto a dimostrargli quanto forte l’incubus contro il quale si fosse messo: l’avrebbe distrutto, l’avrebbe devastato e alla fine gli avrebbe riso di fronte! Quel’essere alato sarebbe stato il primo angelo a finire sotto il suo totale controllo.  
«Non riuscirai mai a piegarmi, angelo!» L’avrebbe sfidato al suo stesso gioco ed era certo che avrebbe vinto annientandolo completamente.  
«Lo vedremo»  
«Allora provaci se ci riesci!»  
Sfidarlo in quel modo forse non era di certo la scelta più saggia che potesse prendere e il demone, n’era perfettamente consapevole, ma doveva dimostrargli di cosa un vero incubus fosse capace.  
«Se tu mi vuoi, Zhaek, mi avrai»  
Gli occhi dell’angelo iniziarono a guardarlo con un po’ troppa enfasi, al punto che l’incubus si sentì inginocchiare da quello sguardo intenso. Quelle iridi chiare, azzurre come il cielo, lo scrutavano come se lo stessero analizzando e fu allora che si sentì inghiottire da tutta la purezza che quei diamanti emanavano.  
“Chissà se gli occhi degli angeli si possono corrodere” disse fra sé e sé incanto alla visione dello sguardo dell’alato. Gli ricordava tanto il colore dell’umano e in quell’istante tutto per Zhaek divenne chiaro.  
Non era mai esistito nessun Allen, nessun voto di castità, anzi la purezza che l’aveva tanto ammaliato era quella dello stesso angelo che gli si trovava di fronte, aveva celato la sua vera natura esattamente come gli incubus nelle notte comuni.  
Ora che l’osservava bene anche la fossetta su mento era identica a quella dell’umano.  
Com’era potuto essere ingannato in quel modo? Come aveva potuto davvero cadere così in basso? Si era scavato la fossa da solo nello stesso istante in cui aveva avvertito l’anima di quello che credeva un universitario, ma ormai era chiaro che l’angelo l’aveva attirato a sé per sbarazzarsi di lui.  
Non poteva perdonarglielo e gliel’avrebbe fatta pagare. Era deciso più che mai a tenergli testa, anzi alla fine sapeva che avrebbe finito con lo schiacciarlo totalmente.  
«Gli angeli come te, non riusciranno mai a domare me, Zhaek, il futuro dominatore del Creato!»  
«La tua arroganza sarà la tua punizione»  
Per l’incubus fu difficile sottrarsi: le labbra di quell’angelo da strapazzo lo avevano colto alla sprovvista. Senza che se ne rendesse conto, si ritrovò inaspettatamente a ricambiare quel bacio che iniziò a sconvolgergli la mente.  
Sapeva cos’avrebbe comportato, conosceva fin troppo bene i rischi, ma quella lingua era così morbida e calda che appena l’avvertì sentì il suo corpo andare a fuoco; quella era senza dubbio la sensazione più intensa che avesse mai provato, nemmeno un singolo umano l’aveva incendiato in quel modo.  
Voleva giocare con quella bocca per vedere fin dove quella passionalità potesse spingerlo, incominciò così ad assecondare ogni movimento dell’angelico essere.  
Sapeva che ogni bacio avrebbe finito con liberare un’anima che veniva assolta da tutta l’oscurità che l’aveva avvolta, ma a quel punto la voglia l’aveva già completamente dominato e non poteva più tirarsi indietro.  
L’angelo staccò lentamente le labbra dalle sue, ma non era di certo finita li, Zhaek era certo che volesse divertirsi un po’, esattamente come lui avrebbe voluto fare con Allen che si era rivelato essere solo una copertura dell’essere alato.  
«Vuoi giocare con me, angelo?»  
«Ovvio che sì, altrimenti che gusto c’è?» Avvicinò le labbra alle sue lunghe orecchie e sussurrando all’interno disse:, «anche tu volevi farlo con me, no?»  
Il sorriso che si dipinse sul quell’incantevole volto era quanto di più ammaliante esistesse, ma allo stesso tempo notò tutto il rancore che provava per gli incubus. Questo in qualche strano modo lo ferì.  
“Cosa mi sta succedendo?”. Non riuscì a rispondere a quella semplice domanda; l’incubus non fu in grado di comprendere quella situazione.  
Era già sotto il controllo di quei poteri tanto che il demone non poteva quasi più percepire la sua parte demoniaca.  
Stava per morire, era l’unica certezza che Zhaek aveva in quel momento, lo sentiva dentro di se che quell’angelo l’avrebbe ammazzato con l’arma che aveva sempre usato contro gli umani.  
Il sesso gli si sarebbe riversato contro.  
«Mi potresti dire il tuo nome?» Gli sembrava la cosa più giusta da chiedergli, chiunque avrebbe voluto sapere come si chiamasse il loro assassino, anche lui aveva detto il nome a tutte le vittime per far imprimere in quelle anime il nome dell’incubus che le aveva mangiate.  
«Certo, Zhaek, mi chiama Alythiel: la beatitudine di tutte gli umani che avete maledetto»  
«Ti chiamerò Aly»  
L’angelo avvicinò nuovamente le labbra alle proprie cogliendo un'altra volta in un bacio che sconvolte tutta la mente di Zhaek.  
Ogni brandello dell’incubus era sconvolto dalla passione che Aly gli stava facendo provare. Tutto in lui si stava smuovendo ma non era solo perché era terribilmente piacevole, ma era anche influenzato da quei poteri che cercavano di liberare un’anima che con forza percorreva il suo corpo fuoriuscendo dalle corna che decoravano la sua testa.  
«Una è andata, Zhaek, che ne dici di liberare le altre?» Come poteva essere così irresistibile? Quella voce melodiosa era il suono più magnifico che avesse mai sentito tanto da fargli perdere completamente il controllo di sé.  
«Fallo, libera tutte le mie anime» Era quello che avevano sentito tutte le sue vittime? Quel desiderio veemente che l’inginocchiava incapaci di fare null’altro se gettarsi fra le braccia di un essere talmente ammaliante? Se era così allora non aveva nessun altra scelta se non piegarsi e rinunciare alla sua natura, «Voglio essere tuo, Aly»  
Doveva essere suo.  
Doveva essere di Aly pur sapendo quello che gli avrebbe fatto.  
Zhaek non riuscì a resistere alla tentazione di fare a brandelli la propria tunica scura: era nera come i suoi lunghi capelli e oscuro come il suo animo malvagio.  
Usò tutta la forza che aveva per dimenticare quelli vesti maligne, doveva liberarsi da quell’indumento se voleva avvertire le bocca dell’angelo lambirgli tutto il corpo, anche se significava rinunciare alla sua malignità.  
«Allora sei pronto davvero?»  
«Sì, vieni e fammi tuo»  
Il seduttore era così vicino al suo ventre che riusciva a sentire la forza benigna, ma l’unica cosa che davvero voleva era che avvicinasse quelle beate labbra su quella pelle che non aveva altro desiderio se non essere baciato e sedotto dalla bocca.  
Lo fece più velocemente di quel che avesse creduto. Fu veemente, passionale, sconvolgente.  
Tutto il suo corpo bolliva per quei baci benedetti che si radicavano in lui eliminando quei piccoli brandelli di malvagità rimastogli e in più liberava anime e su anime.  
Cinque, dieci, venti.  
Le vedeva abbandonarlo e sollevarsi verso il cielo, era uno spettacolo magnifico, di quelli che toglievano il fiato.  
«Aly!» In quell’istante non poteva trattenersi, voleva urlare quel nome per invogliarlo a fargli di più, «Aly!»  
Quasi non poteva credere a quello che gli stava accadendo: lui, l’incubus che si era nutrito degli uomini, stava per essere abbattuto per sempre da quell’angelo seduttore.  
Stava succedendo e veniva coinvolto sempre di più in quel gioco che l’avrebbe portato presto alla morte.  
La bocca di Aly si avvicinò all’erezione che fremeva di desiderio, probabilmente lo stesso angelo sentiva quanto lo stesse bramando e finì con il prenderlo in bocca per placarlo.  
“Cos’è questa sensazione? È bellissima!”. Che parole poteva usare se non quelle? Delle fiamme l’avevano completamente avvolto, ma non era oscuro come quelle che gli umani avvertivano con lui; erano talmente pure che ne venne incendiato.  
Tanto più Aly lo succhiava e tanto più Zhaek si sentiva succube di quella purissima bocca. Lo succhiava con lentezza quasi come se l’angelo aveva tutta l’intenzione di far durare quel gioco più a lungo possibile e forse lo voleva anche lui.  
«Aly…». Fu inutile, per quanto volesse resistere ormai era sul punto di raggiungere l’orgasmo, «Sto venendo!»  
Quello che provò in quell’istante non era un semplice orgasmo, fu talmente intenso che si sentì completamente spiazzare, dentro di lui i residui della sua malvagità vennero completamente sconfitti e l’unica cosa gli restò fu una flebile forza che ben presto l’avrebbe completamente abbandonato.  
Riuscì solo a vedere l’angelo allontanarsi da cimitero assieme alle anime che continuarono a fuoriuscire dalle sue corna e venendo assolte definitivamente.  
«Grazie per avermi salvato» sussurrò l’incubus esalando il suo ultimo respiro.  
Alla fine il fascio dell’ignoto dominava tutti, la cosa valeva sia per gli umani che per gli incubus come Zhaek.  
«Mi hai deluso, Zhaek, credevo che qualcuno potete come te sarebbe stato in grado di resistermi.» Aveva completamente sottovalutato quell’incubus, che si era rivelato identico a tutti gli altri: debole e incapace di resistere ai suoi puri poteri, «Volevo divertirmi un po’ con te, ma vedo che non eri forte come credevo»  
L’unica cosa che Alythiel desiderava era avere un rapporto completo, ma quanto sembrava tale sogno sarebbe rimasto tale.  
Alla fine sarebbe riuscito a trovare un demone capace di arrivare fino in fondo? Non lo sapeva ma l’angelo lo sperava con tutto il cuore.


	3. Capitolo due

ome tutti quelli della specie umana, da quel ragazzo aleggiava un certo senso di confusione. Ormai Zhaek aveva imparato a conoscergli così a fondo da non aver difficoltà a comprenderla.  
Tutto quello per lui era una novità e non sapeva come comportarsi, non aveva mai avuto dei rapporti e scommetteva che non aveva nemmeno provato l’autoerotismo.  
«Sei certo di volerlo fare qui?». Da quella domanda il demone poteva percepire l’insicurezza del vergine, che probabilmente aveva timore di fare cose sconce in un luogo così sacro,, «Andiamo almeno nella mia confraternita; gli altri dovrebbero star ancora presi dalla caccia al tesoro»  
“Caccia al tesoro? Non era una prova di coraggio?”. Era inutile porsi quelle domande in quell’istante.  
Un senso di paura cominciò a trasparire dall’americano, ma non era lui che temeva, anche se avrebbe dovuto visto quello che gli avrebbe fatto. Il fatto è che quelli fossero atti osceni in un luogo pubblico e forse lo paventava il fatto di poter essere scoperti. L’universitario di certo non immaginava che farlo in un luogo sacro avrebbe danneggiato la sua purezza rendendola talmente oscura che avrebbe raggiunto l’apice della malvagità e non vedeva l’ora di assaporare e godere fin in fondo la sua anima oscurata..  
«Ti voglio ora, adesso, subito» gemette Zhaek all’orecchio dell’umano, «Non riesco a resistere e nemmeno tu a quanto sembra»  
Il demone abbassò lo sguardo verso l’erezione dell’americano e di certo quel semplice pantalone non poté mascherare la sua scoperta perversione.  
Siccome desiderava le sue attenzioni, l’incubus avrebbe di certo assecondato quel desiderio, d'altronde era il suo scopo fin dall’inizio.  
«Darai nell’occhio in queste condizioni, lascia che ti aiuti io: non te ne pentirai!». Ovviamente se ne sarebbe pentito, ma l’umano questo non l’avrebbe saputo,, «Ehm… come ti chiami».  
«Allen, tu?».  
«Zhaek».  
Non è che ci fosse davvero bisogno di sapere il nome delle vittime, ma per il demone c’era leggermente più gusto nel sesso, anzi da un certo punto di vista rendeva quel gioco leggermente più eccitante.  
«Sei straniero?».  
«Più di quanto tu possa immaginare». La sua voce era bollente al punto che il viso di Allen diventò rosso fuoco, l’erotismo del proprio tono lo stava facendo andare in subbuglio, ma l’umano non era in grado di capire la vera natura della sua frase,, «Sei pronto per cominciare?»  
Zhaek lo sentì già fremere dal desiderio appena poggiò la mano sopra i jeans indossato dall’americano. Significava che u suoi poteri stessero facendo già effetto e non fu in grado di resistere alla tentazione di avvicinare le sua labbra.  
Anche se era ancora vestito, al demone non importava; desiderava farlo contorcere dal piacere. Incominciò a leccarlo da sopra la stoffa rigida mentre glieli sfilava lentamente.  
L’incubus avvertiva i leggeri gemiti dell’universitario, che diventavano man a mano più vogliosi. Lo desiderava al punto che avrebbe gettato la sua anima e questa sì che sarebbe stata una soddisfazione, ma doveva lavorare ancora molto per ottenerla.  
Un ultimo ostacolo era la biancheria, candida come lo era il suo spirito. Una cosa che o stupì e che non indossasse dei boxer come si sarebbe aspettato ma degli slip che esaltarono la sua intimità.  
Incominciò a giocare da sopra, sperando che il giovane si contorcesse ancora di più per il piacere, poi sfilò anche quest’ultimi.  
«Zhaek, ti prego sfilalo….».  
A quel punto, il demone, non poté far a meno di alzare lo sguardo per poter incrociare gli occhi della sua preda, ma rimase paralizzato dalla purezza che emanavano.  
Cos’avevano quelle iridi? Ormai avrebbero già dovuto mostrare segni della corruzione cui lo stava sottoponendo. Erano candidi, intensi, come mai aveva visto, eppure dovevano essere già anneriti dalla perdizione, allora com’era possibile che fossero così lucenti e limpidi? Perché l’oscurità non lo stava domando?  
Forse era la sua anima era più pulita di quanto avesse osato immaginare, nel XXI secolo era difficile trovare un ragazzo tanto innocente e probabilmente ci sarebbe voluto qualcosa di più del semplice sesso orale.  
«Come vuoi tu, Allen: vorrei che tu ricordassi che questo sarà il miglior sesso orale della tua vita». Unica volta avrebbe dovuto dirgli, ma voleva dargli l’illusione che nessuno sarebbe stato capace di farlo godere in quel modo,, «Ora divertiamoci»  
Zhaek aveva sempre adorato giocare in quel modo con le sue vittime, farle stremare al punto tale che l’avrebbero considerato il miglior amante del mondo e questo gonfiava ancora di più il suo ego.  
Lo succhiò lentamente sentendo la voce spezzata dell’americano che sussurrò:, «Continua, Zhak… continua» e per tutto il tempo non fu in grado di distogliere gli occhi neri da quei diamanti dell’umano.  
Quella luce non abbandonò nemmeno per un attimo gli occhi di Allen.  
“Wow” sussultò, “Era da secoli che non mi divertivo in questo modo”  
Avrebbe dovuto andare fino in fondo in modo da far provare all’universitario la forma più malefica del piacere, ma questo non avvenne.


	4. Capitolo tre

«Voi luridi demoni mi fate ribrezzo».  
Zhaek non era ancora riuscito a far provare ad Allen il suo primo ed unico orgasmo, quando avvertì un’enorme energia benigna bloccargli la mascella.  
“Dannazione!” imprecò l’incubus, “Un angelo!”  
Com’era possibile che non si fosse accorto della sua presenza? Eppure riusciva a riconoscerli a mille miglia di distanza, utilizzando le stesse tecniche con cui rintracciava le anime umane. Sicuramente c’erano due possibilità: o l’anelo aveva celato per bene la sua presenza, oppure era arrivato in quell’istante per proteggere l’universitario e impedirgli di rubare la sua anima.  
Di certo quella non era la prima volta che si scontrava con Angelo Custode, ma i suoi poteri maligni avevano sempre avuto la meglio su di loro: avrebbe sovrastato tutti! Ogni spirito celeste del Creato, si sarebbe dovuto inginocchiare al suo cospetto e venerarli come se fosse un vero Dio.  
“Vi dominerò tutti” pensò il demonio mentre cercava di raccogliere le sue forze per annientare quell’angioletto da strapazzo.  
Gli bastarono solo altri pochi istanti per capire che quello non fosse il custode di Allen.  
La sua energia non era paragonabile a quegli inetti che non sapevano difendere i loro protetti. Solo quando avvertì quella forza sovrumana scaraventarlo lontano dall’umano, si rese conto che si trattava di un Angelo seduttore: il nemico naturale degli incubus come lui.  
Come aveva fatto a non accorgersene? Non sapeva come spiegarselo ed era assolutamente certo che se non avesse fatto qualcosa, si sarebbe messa male per lui.  
Doveva mangiare Allen e scacciare l’angioletto, altrimenti addio cena.  
«Allen scappa finché sei tempo!» Uno dei poteri di quei suoi nemici, era senza dubbio la voce; quella degl’incubus era in grado di sedurre gli uomini, quella della loro nemesi aveva la capacità di liberarli dall’incanto che li avrebbe fatti cadere fra le braccia dei demoni quali lui, «Lui è un mostro!»  
Adesso che si era messo in mezzo, sicuramente Allen si sarebbe messo sulla retta via e questo Zhaek non poteva perdonarglielo.  
«Allen tu sei mio!». Non era di grado di accettare di perderlo, aveva un assoluto bisogno di quell’anima d’aggiungere alla collezione di quelle che aveva sedotto e divorato,, «Allen!!».  
Voleva riottenere il controllo sull’universitario, ma il ragazzo lo guardò con un’aria disgustata e sembrava che stesse scorgendo la sua vera natura.  
«Mi fai senso!». Nella voce di Allen era impresso tutto il risentimento che provava per lui, l’odio profondo per avergli sconvolto la mente, il rancore per avergli quasi fatto abbandonare le sue convinzioni di purezza, li avvertiva tutti con estrema veemenza, al punto che l’incubus ne venne devastato, «Sparisci!».  
Voleva rincorrerlo, quell’umano era la sua preda, un essere inferiore che doveva accrescere la sua forza, ma perché non riusciva a muovere nemmeno una parte del suo corpo? Sentiva come se fosse bloccato da qualcosa. Era stato quell’angelo maledetto, non c’era altra possibilità.  
«Cosa diamine hai fatto?!». Doveva riuscire a fermarlo prima che potesse fare sul serio qualcosa contro di lui. Conosceva fin troppo bene i poteri di quel bastardo e se voleva fare quello che stava immaginando, per lui era appena finita,, «Dannato Angelo!»  
«Cosa diamine ho fatto?! Quello che gli Incubus come te meritano» sentì la voce scottante del seduttore terribilmente vicino al suo orecchio, scottava così tanto che Zhaek si sentì andare a fuoco, «Ti ho sigillato Zhaek: voglio impedirti che tu rubi altri anime, cosa che forse avrei dovuto fare da molto tempo»  
«Liberami!»  
Il demone cercava in tutti i modi di non poggiare lo sguardo sull’ammaliante figura dell’angelo, ma nonostante si stesse sforzando terribilmente di non cedere, il fascino che emanava lo avvertiva con tutti i pori del corpo.  
«Liberami, bastardo!»  
Se gli incubus avevano il potere di incantare gli uomini, gli angeli seduttori avevano, non solo avevano la capacità di ammaliare i demoni come lui, ma riuscivano tramite i rapporti sessuali a benedire tutte le anime che in secoli erano riusciti a conquistare, oltre al fatto che erano in grado di purificare anche il loro corpo e per la loro malignità non c’era nulla da fare.  
«Ho bisogno di quell’anima!»  
«Se mi prometti di non dare più la caccia agli esseri umani, ti lascerò andare Zhaek»  
Stava scherzando o cosa? Pensava davvero che lui potesse rinunciare alla sua natura? Si sbagliava di grosso! Avrebbe preferito essere ucciso dai poteri benigni dell’angelo: mai e poi mai avrebbe smesso di essere un incubus, il migliore avrebbe sottolineato.  
«Mai! Io sono fiero di essere un incubus, anzi io un giorno dominerò tutto il Creato, e anche voi angeli dovresti inginocchiarvi di fronte al mio cospetto!»  
Non si sarebbe lasciato fermare da quell’angelo da strapazzo: gli avrebbe dimostrato di che pasta fosse fatto Zhaek!  
Doveva spezzare il sigillo che aveva posto, ma per quanto stesse sforzando di evocare tutto il suo potere malefico, il demone, non era in grado di raccogliere l’energie.  
“Cazzo!” imprecò fra sé e sé il, “Ha bloccato anche i miri poteri”  
«Liberami!»  
«Voi incubus dovete essere fermati» Il sussurro dell’angelo aveva una venatura terribilmente sensuale da sentire tutto sé stesso sul punto di sciogliersi, «Credo che vi abbiamo già dimostrato di essere il vostro punto di debole, vuoi provare con me?»  
Il demone sentiva di star perdendo il controllo di sé, quell’angelo suscitava su di lui un’attrazione tale da sentirsi completamente domare, ma stava quasi per cedere a quel richiamo ritrovandosi a resistere alla tentazione di osservare quella figura tanto ammaliante.  
“Non devo cedere”. Cercava un qualsiasi mondo per convincere la sua parte demoniaca, ma più lo faceva e tanto più la voglia lo domava al punto da non riuscire più a tenere chiusi i suoi occhi neri.  
Per l’incubus fu difficile non notare quanti lunghi e lisci fossero quei capelli biondi, aveva quasi la sensazione che stesse ammirando la cosa più soffice del mondo, anzi sembravano paragonabili ai più pregiati filamenti di seta  
“Quanto vorrei toccarli...”  
Cosa stava pensando? Sfiorare i capelli di un essere come quello? Cosa gli stava passando per la mente? In quell’istante Zhaek non riusciva a spiegarsi le origini di quell’insano desiderio; erano stati quasi dettati da un impulso masochista. Gli veniva la nausea al solo pensiero di star cedendo in quel modo a dir poco assurdo.  
Lui non avrebbe mai perso contro un angelo seduttore, anzi era pronto a dimostrargli quanto forte l’incubus contro il quale si fosse messo: l’avrebbe distrutto, l’avrebbe devastato e alla fine gli avrebbe riso di fronte! Quel’essere alato sarebbe stato il primo angelo a finire sotto il suo totale controllo.  
«Non riuscirai mai a piegarmi, angelo!» L’avrebbe sfidato al suo stesso gioco ed era certo che avrebbe vinto annientandolo completamente.  
«Lo vedremo»  
«Allora provaci se ci riesci!»  
Sfidarlo in quel modo forse non era di certo la scelta più saggia che potesse prendere e il demone, n’era perfettamente consapevole, ma doveva dimostrargli di cosa un vero incubus fosse capace.  
«Se tu mi vuoi, Zhaek, mi avrai»  
Gli occhi dell’angelo iniziarono a guardarlo con un po’ troppa enfasi, al punto che l’incubus si sentì inginocchiare da quello sguardo intenso. Quelle iridi chiare, azzurre come il cielo, lo scrutavano come se lo stessero analizzando e fu allora che si sentì inghiottire da tutta la purezza che quei diamanti emanavano.  
“Chissà se gli occhi degli angeli si possono corrodere” disse fra sé e sé incanto alla visione dello sguardo dell’alato. Gli ricordava tanto il colore dell’umano e in quell’istante tutto per Zhaek divenne chiaro.  
Non era mai esistito nessun Allen, nessun voto di castità, anzi la purezza che l’aveva tanto ammaliato era quella dello stesso angelo che gli si trovava di fronte, aveva celato la sua vera natura esattamente come gli incubus nelle notte comuni.  
Ora che l’osservava bene anche la fossetta su mento era identica a quella dell’umano.  
Com’era potuto essere ingannato in quel modo? Come aveva potuto davvero cadere così in basso? Si era scavato la fossa da solo nello stesso istante in cui aveva avvertito l’anima di quello che credeva un universitario, ma ormai era chiaro che l’angelo l’aveva attirato a sé per sbarazzarsi di lui.  
Non poteva perdonarglielo e gliel’avrebbe fatta pagare. Era deciso più che mai a tenergli testa, anzi alla fine sapeva che avrebbe finito con lo schiacciarlo totalmente.  
«Gli angeli come te, non riusciranno mai a domare me, Zhaek, il futuro dominatore del Creato!»  
«La tua arroganza sarà la tua punizione»  
Per l’incubus fu difficile sottrarsi: le labbra di quell’angelo da strapazzo lo avevano colto alla sprovvista. Senza che se ne rendesse conto, si ritrovò inaspettatamente a ricambiare quel bacio che iniziò a sconvolgergli la mente.  
Sapeva cos’avrebbe comportato, conosceva fin troppo bene i rischi, ma quella lingua era così morbida e calda che appena l’avvertì sentì il suo corpo andare a fuoco; quella era senza dubbio la sensazione più intensa che avesse mai provato, nemmeno un singolo umano l’aveva incendiato in quel modo.  
Voleva giocare con quella bocca per vedere fin dove quella passionalità potesse spingerlo, incominciò così ad assecondare ogni movimento dell’angelico essere.  
Sapeva che ogni bacio avrebbe finito con liberare un’anima che veniva assolta da tutta l’oscurità che l’aveva avvolta, ma a quel punto la voglia l’aveva già completamente dominato e non poteva più tirarsi indietro.  
L’angelo staccò lentamente le labbra dalle sue, ma non era di certo finita li, Zhaek era certo che volesse divertirsi un po’, esattamente come lui avrebbe voluto fare con Allen che si era rivelato essere solo una copertura dell’essere alato.  
«Vuoi giocare con me, angelo?»  
«Ovvio che sì, altrimenti che gusto c’è?» Avvicinò le labbra alle sue lunghe orecchie e sussurrando all’interno disse:, «anche tu volevi farlo con me, no?»  
Il sorriso che si dipinse sul quell’incantevole volto era quanto di più ammaliante esistesse, ma allo stesso tempo notò tutto il rancore che provava per gli incubus. Questo in qualche strano modo lo ferì.  
“Cosa mi sta succedendo?”. Non riuscì a rispondere a quella semplice domanda; l’incubus non fu in grado di comprendere quella situazione.  
Era già sotto il controllo di quei poteri tanto che il demone non poteva quasi più percepire la sua parte demoniaca.  
Stava per morire, era l’unica certezza che Zhaek aveva in quel momento, lo sentiva dentro di se che quell’angelo l’avrebbe ammazzato con l’arma che aveva sempre usato contro gli umani.  
Il sesso gli si sarebbe riversato contro.  
«Mi potresti dire il tuo nome?» Gli sembrava la cosa più giusta da chiedergli, chiunque avrebbe voluto sapere come si chiamasse il loro assassino, anche lui aveva detto il nome a tutte le vittime per far imprimere in quelle anime il nome dell’incubus che le aveva mangiate.  
«Certo, Zhaek, mi chiama Alythiel: la beatitudine di tutte gli umani che avete maledetto»  
«Ti chiamerò Aly»  
L’angelo avvicinò nuovamente le labbra alle proprie cogliendo un'altra volta in un bacio che sconvolte tutta la mente di Zhaek.  
Ogni brandello dell’incubus era sconvolto dalla passione che Aly gli stava facendo provare. Tutto in lui si stava smuovendo ma non era solo perché era terribilmente piacevole, ma era anche influenzato da quei poteri che cercavano di liberare un’anima che con forza percorreva il suo corpo fuoriuscendo dalle corna che decoravano la sua testa.  
«Una è andata, Zhaek, che ne dici di liberare le altre?» Come poteva essere così irresistibile? Quella voce melodiosa era il suono più magnifico che avesse mai sentito tanto da fargli perdere completamente il controllo di sé.  
«Fallo, libera tutte le mie anime» Era quello che avevano sentito tutte le sue vittime? Quel desiderio veemente che l’inginocchiava incapaci di fare null’altro se gettarsi fra le braccia di un essere talmente ammaliante? Se era così allora non aveva nessun altra scelta se non piegarsi e rinunciare alla sua natura, «Voglio essere tuo, Aly»  
Doveva essere suo.  
Doveva essere di Aly pur sapendo quello che gli avrebbe fatto.  
Zhaek non riuscì a resistere alla tentazione di fare a brandelli la propria tunica scura: era nera come i suoi lunghi capelli e oscuro come il suo animo malvagio.  
Usò tutta la forza che aveva per dimenticare quelli vesti maligne, doveva liberarsi da quell’indumento se voleva avvertire le bocca dell’angelo lambirgli tutto il corpo, anche se significava rinunciare alla sua malignità.  
«Allora sei pronto davvero?»  
«Sì, vieni e fammi tuo»  
Il seduttore era così vicino al suo ventre che riusciva a sentire la forza benigna, ma l’unica cosa che davvero voleva era che avvicinasse quelle beate labbra su quella pelle che non aveva altro desiderio se non essere baciato e sedotto dalla bocca.  
Lo fece più velocemente di quel che avesse creduto. Fu veemente, passionale, sconvolgente.  
Tutto il suo corpo bolliva per quei baci benedetti che si radicavano in lui eliminando quei piccoli brandelli di malvagità rimastogli e in più liberava anime e su anime.  
Cinque, dieci, venti.  
Le vedeva abbandonarlo e sollevarsi verso il cielo, era uno spettacolo magnifico, di quelli che toglievano il fiato.  
«Aly!» In quell’istante non poteva trattenersi, voleva urlare quel nome per invogliarlo a fargli di più, «Aly!»  
Quasi non poteva credere a quello che gli stava accadendo: lui, l’incubus che si era nutrito degli uomini, stava per essere abbattuto per sempre da quell’angelo seduttore.  
Stava succedendo e veniva coinvolto sempre di più in quel gioco che l’avrebbe portato presto alla morte.  
La bocca di Aly si avvicinò all’erezione che fremeva di desiderio, probabilmente lo stesso angelo sentiva quanto lo stesse bramando e finì con il prenderlo in bocca per placarlo.  
“Cos’è questa sensazione? È bellissima!”. Che parole poteva usare se non quelle? Delle fiamme l’avevano completamente avvolto, ma non era oscuro come quelle che gli umani avvertivano con lui; erano talmente pure che ne venne incendiato.  
Tanto più Aly lo succhiava e tanto più Zhaek si sentiva succube di quella purissima bocca. Lo succhiava con lentezza quasi come se l’angelo aveva tutta l’intenzione di far durare quel gioco più a lungo possibile e forse lo voleva anche lui.  
«Aly…». Fu inutile, per quanto volesse resistere ormai era sul punto di raggiungere l’orgasmo, «Sto venendo!»  
Quello che provò in quell’istante non era un semplice orgasmo, fu talmente intenso che si sentì completamente spiazzare, dentro di lui i residui della sua malvagità vennero completamente sconfitti e l’unica cosa gli restò fu una flebile forza che ben presto l’avrebbe completamente abbandonato.  
Riuscì solo a vedere l’angelo allontanarsi da cimitero assieme alle anime che continuarono a fuoriuscire dalle sue corna e venendo assolte definitivamente.  
«Grazie per avermi salvato» sussurrò l’incubus esalando il suo ultimo respiro.  
Alla fine il fascio dell’ignoto dominava tutti, la cosa valeva sia per gli umani che per gli incubus come Zhaek.  
«Mi hai deluso, Zhaek, credevo che qualcuno potete come te sarebbe stato in grado di resistermi.» Aveva completamente sottovalutato quell’incubus, che si era rivelato identico a tutti gli altri: debole e incapace di resistere ai suoi puri poteri, «Volevo divertirmi un po’ con te, ma vedo che non eri forte come credevo»  
L’unica cosa che Alythiel desiderava era avere un rapporto completo, ma quanto sembrava tale sogno sarebbe rimasto tale.  
Alla fine sarebbe riuscito a trovare un demone capace di arrivare fino in fondo? Non lo sapeva ma l’angelo lo sperava con tutto il cuore.


End file.
